


Consuming Obsession

by Cinnamonchipmunk



Series: Momento Vori [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Momento Vori
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Fatal Vore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Soft Vore, Temporary Character Death, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonchipmunk/pseuds/Cinnamonchipmunk
Summary: Levett runs into Dragon again, after a lot of other matches.
Series: Momento Vori [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Consuming Obsession

“See you later.”

Dragon narrowed his eyes as the Survivor stepped past the point where he was allowed, slowly fading away as anger coiled inside of him. The anger quickly gave way to a small amount of fear when the ground started to burn and crackle beneath his feet, letting out a grunt as his skull was assaulted with a tidal wave of pain. As his body convulsed to the ground and his consciousness faded, one thought permeated his mind. 

He would definitely see them again, and he would not let them get away.

…..

It felt like an eternity before the pain subsided and he woke up in the forest, the cool ground beneath him helping a bit to lessen the burning sensation. He saw large shoes nearby and stood up from the blessed cool ground to face the person.

“Bout time ya woke up,” Clown chortled as though the pain they all went through for failure was the funniest thing in the world. But considering how unstable they all were in their own ways, he may have thought just that.

Dragon straightened and let his tail flick in annoyance and anger, not in the mood for any jokes.

“I take it you didn’t kill any with how severe that looked,” Clown looked somewhat thoughtful, a feat with his droopy face and makeup.

“I would have been able to sacrifice at least one if it wasn’t for that damned fourth Survivor,” Dragon growled, stalking off through the trees towards the campfire light in the distance from the Survivor ‘camp’.

“We have over twenty Survivors to hunt, you’ll have to be more specific than that,” Clown looked almost bored as he followed him, glancing at the tail that continued to lash in irritation and almost tripped him.

Both Killers reached the edge of where they were allowed in the trees, a large burning ring in the ground marking that they weren’t allowed any closer to the Survivor encampment. They were still hidden by the thick trees, unseen by the Survivors that milled about in the clearing the Entity allowed them. 

Most of the Survivors were there, either talking or resting, the clearing about half the size of a football field. Some looked through items collected and earned to see what could give them an edge in their next run in with the Killers who aimed to repeatedly slaughter them. Downed logs, large rocks, or the ground itself served as resting spots for tired Survivors. And, despite the constantly precarious situation they were in, most were chatting or even laughing amongst themselves.

Dragon never really cared to look out at the Survivors, finding there was no point in doing so and and preferred to get tips from the other Hunters to increase his chances of winning his matches. As he gazed over each person in the clearing, he saw the Survivor he was looking for talking to the newest member and Dwight. The new Survivor seemed almost ready to break down.

“Oh, don’t tell you you got beat by him,” Clown burst into laughter. None of the Survivors turned towards the trees. If it wasn’t for the soundproof barrier that separated the Killers and the Survivors, he was certain the newbie would have started bawling at the sound.

Dragon realized Clown had followed his stare, although incorrectly. 

“Not the new one, and not Dwight,” he clarified. He’d never felt like memorizing any of the Survivors names, there were simply too many, but every Killer knew about the first four. Even Dwight, the unsuspecting leader of the Survivors.

“Ah, the girlie? That’s Levett.”

“How long has she been here?”

Clown placed his hands on his rotund belly in thought, staring out at the crowd of Survivors. 

“Hmm, a good while at least. Definitely not one of the older ones, but also not recent if you catch my drift. Jack of all trades that one, bit odd.”

If the Clown, someone who enjoyed drugging and taking fingers from Survivors, called them weird, that was saying something. Then again, Dragon was pretty sure all of the Killers considered anything other than killing as weird.

“Odd how,” he asked, Clown trailing behind him. A light fainter than the Survivors camp shone through the trees and the duo walked to the Killer site, smaller and more secluded.

“What’s odd,” Nightmare looked up from sharpening his claws on a stone.

Spirit, Shape, and Wraith were also around the fire, the almost silent trio looking to him with slight curiosity. The other Killers weren’t around, either called by the Entity into a match or meandering around the expanse of forest they were in. Huntress was probably throwing hatchets at trees for aim and Pig was probably fixing traps with Trapper.

“He got Levett,” Clown responded before he could, much to his annoyance.

“Ah, that one’s annoying. Then again, they all are,” Nightmare growled a bit as he inspected his claws. “I feel like the Entity should erase the older Survivors. You put someone on a hook, some of them will wait until your back is turned enough and all of a sudden your Survivor is unhooked and healed.”

“One of the other Survivors described her in passing I believe,” Clown tapped his chin with a finger as he tried to remember. “Or maybe it was the Legion, one of the younger ones. Something along the lines of acting like a Hot Topic employee on cocaine.”

Dragon felt a bit confused. He wasn’t even sure what sort of vibe THAT was, but he didn’t feel like he could equate her to that.

“She likes to talk,” Spirit’s quiet voice was like a whisper in the wind amongst the light clinking of glass that followed her everywhere, surprising him and the other Killers at the fire. “When she knows she is seen, she will attempt meaningless conversation. Nightmare does not like when his prey doesn’t show fear, so she talks like nothing is wrong. Nurse likes silence, so she chatters.”

“So, what I’m getting is that she won’t shut up,” Clown shrugged a bit before chuckling. “She’s a bit annoying, yes, but nothing a good dose of anaesthetic doesn’t alleviate.”

Dragon pushed down the amount of disgust he held and asked, “What else can you tell me about her?”

\----------------------------------

The new kids name was Hank, and after getting him squared away with Dwight I watched him start to introduce himself around the campfire. Walking away, I laid down on the ground tiredly at the outskirts of the clearing and closed my eyes, deciding to wait for the next wave of instinctual fear that built up right before a match. It gave Survivors and Killers alike enough time to find specific items they’d brought and burn offerings at their respective fires.

“Why don’t you at least lay down near the fire,” a voice above made me open my eyes, looking up at Jake.

“Look who’s talking, you Loner,” I stated, the man infamous for not wanting to be around people for periods of time and perhaps being THE most anti-social Survivor. I have heard he’s a lot better than when he first got here though.

“ I said lay down, not talk. Anyways, Amira wanted me to come check on you since you didn’t go to her after your match, or the one before.”

“Will do,” I covered my face with my arms in a sort of dismissal, waiting to hear the soft crunch of his footsteps walking away before lowering them. I planned to wait another minute on the cool ground, head throbbing with the beginnings of a headache, but the sudden fear that twisted up my stomach made my eyes widen while I gasped lightly.

Looks like I’d have to check in later.

….

Matches started being shoved back to back, Survivors reforming at the campfire with barely a minute to gather their bearings before the fear took hold again, allowing no rest in between.

It’s a rare occurrence, but it did happen. Supposedly, it was meant to test the endurance of both Killers and Survivors to the limits. Time mattered less than before and I couldn’t even remember how many matches I’d gone through already.

Nightmare, Clown, Plague, Pig, New Killer, Wraith, Clown, Myers, Trapper, Pig, Huntress, Shape, Wraith, Legion, Hag, Doctor, Doctor, Nurse, Spirit…

The list was ever growing and constantly repeating, trying to remember which tips were for which Killer to try and get out of as many matches as I could alive.

With multiple deaths and few successes, I continued my routine of sneaking around, helping when needed, and providing a distraction when I knew I’d been seen. Those that weren’t focused on me would lose hooks and traps when looking for other Survivors. I tried to help where I could, but it usually got me as the first or last killed in my attempts.

I almost groaned as I blinked once more, body momentarily frozen as the Entity brought in its pawns. It was the Nurse’s Asylum, one of my least favorite maps, but at least the Killers could get lost in the main building as well and it was a good place to distract.

Creeping around carefully, I was able to quietly meet up with Nea and help her with a generator, both of us soundlessly parting ways once it was complete. A chill ran up my spine and I hid behind a crumbled wall, breathing turning shallow to try and be more quiet. In front of me was a decorative hook with both metal and real ivy on it.

Nurse’s realms hook really gave a new meaning to deadly beauty.

When the chill up my spine went away and I didn’t hear the faint rush of my heartbeat, I breathed a sigh of relief, slowly moving off to the next generator nearby. I kneeled beside it, straining my hearing to try and make sure that my heartbeat didn’t rush or that footsteps didn’t mark the Pig’s crouch.

I hesitated briefly when I felt another chill, but without the correlation of the heartbeat I felt confident enough to fix a few more wires, concentrating as the generator slowly came to life, pulsing quicker and louder. In the distance, I heard someone scream as they were slashed at by whatever Killer was on the map, the noise making me bite my lip in nervousness, but I continued fixing the wires. After all, this was the first time someone was injured, so there wasn't a need to get too worried yet.

But, right before I completed the generator, I felt a little nauseous as my vision blurred a bit and I got a glimpse of where the downed Survivor was before they were picked up. Cursing under my breath, I tried to rush the generator so I could start heading over to help the other Survivor and ended up miswiring something, the generator blowing up in my face and causing me to recoil. 

Tempted to back away to avoid the Killer’s wrath, a scream that echoed through the map let me know that they were probably too busy with the Survivor they had been carrying to hear the generator blow up.

But, I was so close to finishing this one, and if the Killer came over they could destroy a lot of the progress I just made. So, with a stab of guilt, I knelt beside the generator and continued to focus on the generator, wincing as time went on and I could just sense the time for the Survivor on the hook slowly running out. Once the generator turned on, I immediately stood up and bolted towards where the Survivor was hooked, another generator turning on shortly followed by a cry of pain as both Survivors and Killer wasted no time to try and end the match.

I made it to the Survivor, I think his name was David, that was hooked, finding him struggling to not become impaled by one of the spider-like legs that manifested around the hook as his time to live ran out. I quickly sprinted up and pulled up with all my might to get him off the hook before his strength gave out to the spindly leg above, his gaze turning from the leg to me as he was slid off the hook with a lot of effort. 

“B-Behind you,” he grunted, eyes widening.

A sharp gasp escaped my lips as a slash went up my side and knocked me into the base of the hook and David ran off, probably to prevent getting downed and immediately die on the hook. I couldn’t blame him. I quickly pushed off the hook and sprinted towards where there was a palette nearby to throw it down and stun the Killer, but another cut across my back had me falling to the dirt in pain with spots flashing in my vision.

I pushed myself up as much as I could in my pained state, seeing muddied brown shoes step into my vision and glanced up to see the New Killer with his tail lashing a bit.

“Oh great, it’s you,” I groaned a bit, ignoring the blood that dripped down from the corner of my mouth.

I wasn’t surprised as he knelt down and slid his arm beneath my abdomen, standing up and shifting to perch me somewhat on his shoulder. The pain at being jostled made me gasp again and I started trying to push myself off despite the hook being almost right next to us.

A scream tore itself from my throat as I was run through on the already bloodied hook, the sound petering off to end with, “Fuck you, that hurts!”

Of course, with his mask I couldn’t tell whether or not my outburst fazed him at all and didn’t get a chance to try to piss him off for a response as he turned on his heel and walked in the direction of where David went. I bit my lip to try and ignore the pain in my chest the best I could, trying to think when he had snuck up on me trying to help David. I guess both of us had been so distracted that we simply hadn’t heard him hook the other Survivor or get closer. 

Through whatever connection the Survivors had to each other, I at least knew the other Survivor was hooked, and with the New Killer chasing David there was only one other Survivor left to help those of us hooked. I tried to be patient, knowing that the more energy used the quicker the Entity would manifest itself to claim a hanging prize.

I ‘felt’ the other Survivor get taken down, relieved that at least they were able to be helped. Another generator went off, suggesting that David had lost the New Killer and completed one. I felt bile at the back of my throat as the spider-like leg started manifesting in my vision, tensing as I readied myself to keep it away from my chest. But, I heard the sound of running footsteps, relief almost pushing past the pain as I saw an injured Nea running up. I kept myself from crying out as I was pulled off, being taken off almost as painful as being stabbed through.

A heartbeat was quickly getting closer before I could utter an ‘Thank you’ to her, both of us quickly scattering. I pressed myself against one of the random stone walls that littered the map, trying to control my breathing past the pain of my injuries so that the New Killer wouldn’t find me. If I could just get a second alone, I could do a serviceable job of patching myself up.

I heard a scream tear into the night incredibly close to me, just on the other side of the wall. The sound was enough to have my breath hitch and I resisted the urge to peer around, but the instinct eventually won out as the New Killer didn’t seem to pick up who I could only assume was Nea. Daring to risk it, I glanced around the corner and saw the New Killer kick Nea over onto her back. Watching with morbid fascination, I wondered if I’d see his Momento Mori.

The thought was barely entertained when he lowered himself so that he was pinning Nea down by straddling her legs in an almost robotic motion, tail shooting towards her with a flash of black and burrowing itself in her abdomen. A bloodcurdling scream left her throat and I saw the tail twist its end before the New Killer ended it by stabbing her through the throat multiple times.

Released by the Entity’s hold, the New Killer stood up with a visible shudder, tail tip and blade dripping with fresh blood.  
It wasn’t as violent or morbid as some of the other Momento Mori’s, like Hillbilly literally chainsawing people in half or Hag tearing Survivors throats out before eating some of their organs, but that didn’t exactly mean I looked forward to it. Because he either used his one time use in the match, or he has one where he can do that to each of us who’ve been hooked.

I waited for him to leave the corpse, watching him flick the blood off his tail before walking off. The heartbeat faded and I took the opportunity to try and patch myself up, using the brief botanical lessons from Claudette to try and stem my bleeding. But alarmingly the heartbeat rushed back to my ears and I stopped as I heard the New Killer walking towards me. Cursing under my breath since he’d be heading towards where he probably sensed me healing myself. 

Probably got that fucking Perk from the Nurse.

I quickly sprinted towards the main building, hoping to lose him in the circular halls. I vaulted over a crumbled wall, daring to glance over my shoulder and saw that he saw me race from my hiding spot, the heartbeat pounding in my ears. I was able to get into the building and ran him around enough for the last generator to go off, but he was eventually able to cut me off, slashing and knocking me back to the ground.

Anxiously, I pulled myself up as much as I could to look up at him, seeing him walk around me and bracing myself for him to kick me over and kill me. But was caught off guard when instead he seemed to glance at me before walking off to probably try and down the other Survivors before they could escape. And I was left in the building, crawling as quick as I could to reach the outside and maybe hide in the grass. It felt like forever, but there was a distant scream as David seemed to have been found and killed.

The ground burned for a few seconds, signalling the gates being opened, and only a few seconds later it stopped without the ringing sound of a scream.

He was able to find me as I crawled over the edge of a doorway to the outside of the building, my heart skipping a beat despite the fact that I was currently bleeding out. I tried to push aside my fear, giving a strained chuckle and saying, “I-I guess you didn’t get the last Survivor, h-huh?”

I yelped as I was kicked over onto my back, coughing up blood and looking up at him with a mix of fear and tired anger. Anger bottled up from everything that had me wishing I had taken the shard of glass from Laurie, but I never needed to use it when I had it and never had it when I needed it. As I glared at him and saw him not lower himself, I was confused, knowing the Entity took over for all the kills and gave them an almost robotic quality even if the Killer enjoyed what they were doing.

“What are you waiting for, just fucking get it over with,” I snapped, but the blood loss had me without any energy to try and flip over to crawl away again, closing my eyes a bit as black started to edge the corners of my vision and I felt colder than usual.

\-------------------------

Dragon felt a little confused, the Entity not taking over him to end Levett’s life, not forcing him to pin her down and run her through with his tail and knife. Perhaps the Entity was occupied with another game, but this had never happened to him before.

As Levett snapped at him from the ground, he couldn’t help but feel his own amount of anger, retorting, “Maybe I want to draw it out.”

The woman blinked in surprise and her eyes came a bit into focus, after all this was the first time she’d heard him, but she laughed weakly, saying, “Oh, so he does talk.”

“Yes, and apparently the only time you don’t is when you’re hooked.”

“Well, hey now. I gotta do something to fill in the time, especially since you're taking all of it. Might want to hurry up, the blood loss is getting to me,” her speech was slowly becoming more slurred and weaker, making him frustrated. 

Was he supposed to enact the Mori himself?

He started to kneel down himself, seeing that her eyes had closed again and almost jolted when they opened as quick as one with blood loss could allow, focusing a little blearily on him as she went, “W-Wait… You don’t have an Obsession do you?”

Dragon frowned beneath the mask, wondering whether or not that was relevant and answered, “It should be whatever new Survivor you stopped me from killing in our first match.”

But it seemed like something clicked and she wasn’t listening to his response anymore, weakly putting her hands against her face and groaning. He heard her mumble something under her breath and irritably asked, “What did you say?”

She took a shuddering breath before saying as loud as she could, “I think I’m your Obsession... Fucking bullshit…” 

“What,” he was startled at her proclamation. “Why would *you* be my Obsession? Shouldn’t it be the new Survivor or whatever?”

“I don’t see why you’re throwing a fit... I’m not really thrilled.” She glared into the sky since it seemed she couldn’t quite focus on him any longer. “And… not always… Legion loves messing with… with Dwight since he tries to be the most organized and is th-their Obsession.”

“Well then, what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know,” Levett closed her eyes again. “You’re supposed to do whatever…. Whatever you want…… Why the fuck’re you askin’ me?...”

Dragon could see that the blood loss had taken much of it’s toll and that she’d end up bleeding out the longer he waited to do something. He didn’t want to do anything though, just finish the match so he could just continue on with this Purgatory or Hell. But almost as though sensing his confusion, he felt the presence of the Entity brush against his mind and tensed for it to take over, probably tired of his stalling.

Instead it almost seemed as though the Entity planted suggestion to him, one that disgusted him at first thought that seemed to also appeal to a side of him. The same side that was tired of not being in control, the same side that had killed captors from his youth. The same side that brought the Entity’s interest in him that hated growing up controlled.

But right now, he was in control.

Not of the game, no. He knew that privilege was for the Entity, but he was in control of the situation, of the Survivor on the ground in front of him.

Almost instinctively, he knelt down beside her and saw her open her eyes slowly to blink up at him with slight curiosity and apprehension. He lifted up his mask enough to reveal his mouth and inhaled deeply, before exhaling a cloud of smoke that enveloped her face and had her coughing from her weakened position on the ground. 

She started getting smaller and smaller in the grass until she was almost entirely covered by the blades. He saw her push herself up weakly, reaching down and picking up the small body in his hands.

Dragon guessed she may have been around seven or eight inches tall now, and the slashes on her side and back were healed, though the clothes remained tattered with blood staining the edge of them while the skin beneath remained slick with it. It seemed she still suffered from blood loss though, as she continued to look unfocused when she turned her gaze on him. The look of fear in her eyes was something different, something that sent a trill through his nerves.

“Wh-What did you do,” she asked. 

To which his only response was an ‘I don’t know.’ as he continued to look her over. As a Killer, the Entity had imbued him and the others with a strength not easily parallelled by the Survivors, but now Levett felt fragile in his hand and entirely vulnerable. He could crush her if he wanted, the part that craved control almost too eager to do so. But, as she looked up at him with bleary wide eyes, he felt an almost sickening amount of deja vu.

Deja vu that brought him back to the edge of a forest by a town.

No, he told himself, he had another idea. One that hopefully settled both sides of himself. He felt uncomfortable as he readied himself, bringing her up to his lips much to her verbal confusion. But, he let the control hungry side of him take over, eager to have something unable to fight back as he started sliding her into his jaws. Of course, she started trying to struggle, but blood loss and the sheer difference inside made it easy to ignore those as she was shoved in all the way. 

Dragon had to curl her in his mouth since she was a bit too big, careful to not bite down despite his sadism wanting to demonstrate who was in charge right now. A shudder ran through him as she continued to squirm on his tongue, prodding at her with it once his mouth was closed. He could taste salt and iron from sweat and blood, something… he was finding surprisingly pleasant. Maybe it was because he’d spent who knows how long chasing after Survivors and inhaling the tang of blood-scented air, of decay and death.

But she was very much alive, even if she was weak right now, almost able to feel her heart racing in her chest. His tail lazily flicked a bit as he stood up, humming unintentionally as he walked into the building and settled on the steps of the stairs.

For the first time in a very long time, he felt relaxed and in control.

\---------------------------

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,” I continued to repeat the question under my breath like a mantra as I squirmed against his tongue the best that I could. Any outbursts to be let out fell on deaf ears and I resolved myself to not waste the energy. Not that I could do anything even if I was in full strength at this size.

It was warm, humid, wet, and cramped. The tongue kept moving beneath me as though he’d never eaten anything in his life and he wanted to savor this as much as he could, things vibrating a bit as I heard him hum.

It was a long while before everything stopped and I was left panting on his tongue from exhaustion. Another second, and the tongue was unfurling me to shove my legs toward his throat, something that caused me to exclaim in a panic, “A-Ah, no, don’t!”

My cries were either unheard or ignored as I heard the swallow behind me, feeling everything tilt to help me descend into his gullet. I tried to push out, kick, or do anything, but I was tired and restricted. I felt and heard his heartbeat get closer along with his breathing, before it started to fade away slightly once more and found myself quickly slipping into what I could only assume was his stomach. 

It was absolutely pitch black, surrounded by layers of muscle, fat, organs, and fabric. But, it felt like nothing else was in here with me aside from slick walls and floors that prevented me from standing. Even the size prevented me from standing, just large enough to accommodate me easily and stretched no problem even when I tried to kick at something.

“L-Let me out!”

“Can’t sorry,” was what I heard above me, an answer that incensed me.

“Can’t, or won’t,” I snapped.

An almost thoughtful hum resounded for a few seconds until he eventually answered, “Both.”

“Wh-What does that mean?”

“I don’t think I can physically bring you back out, and if I can I doubt the Entity would allow it. I’m not quite sure how I know, but your death will be painless,” he said, something that didn’t exactly instill me with confidence. “If that helps at all.”

But, to be fair, this wasn’t the worst Momento Mori I’d experienced. Though, my anxiety was spiked as I realized there was more in the stomach than before, a liquid that slowly started to rise in level. It didn’t feel like anything, but I could guess what it was, instinct making me panic a bit and knowing the Entity would feed on the feeling.

The hum continued from above as my struggles seemed to make him far too happy, but he seemed to realize it and said, “Sorry. Here.”

I didn’t get to ask what it was before I heard him swallow again, looking towards the sound in confusion and coughed as the stomach filled with smoke as well and I breathed in. It seemed like he inhaled as though to blow out the cloud of smoke, but instead of inhaling swallowed it instead. Instead of the almost nauseating feeling of getting smaller, the more I breathed in the more tired I got, though it wasn’t quite like the Clown’s anesthetic. 

“See ya later,” was the last thing I heard before I passed out…

…

With a sort of gasp, I jolted upright in a cold sweat, feeling the heat of the campfire beside me.


End file.
